Charity Events
by dodgerrocks
Summary: Takes place during Nag Hammadi is Where They Found The Gnostic Gospels. What if Lorelai had gotten a guy to take her to the charity event like her mom wanted.....a guy being Luke. No Nicole but there is a Jason for now.reviews appreciated LL
1. Dates, breakups, and pantyhose

**Summary**: Takes place during Nag Hammadi is Where They Found The Gnostic Gospels. What if Lorelai had gotten a guy to take her like her mom wanted...a guy being Luke. No Nicole but there is a Jason for now. LL

**Disclaimer:** Guess what . . . . . I don't own Gilmore Girls. I know shocking.

Lorelai's house, her and Lane are trying to fix the broken window with saran wrap and barbie band-aids when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"It's a complete disaster!" Emily's voice states.

"My existence?" Lorelai rolls her eyes wondering what is happening in Emily's world.

"Not everything is about you Lorelai!"

"Oh, Sorry"

"The rare manuscripts acquisition fundraiser is tonight and we still haven't filled our table. I'm four people short."

"The Burles are going to visit their daughter in New Hampshire." Richard said in the background.

"Well then they can just go straight to hell, then can't they?"

"Mom, I already said I'd go."

"But we still have a half empty table."

"Well, fewer people to fight over the centerpiece."

"Stop it! This is not funny. The last person who didn't fill her table was Loretta Bobbins. Do you remember Loretta Bobbins?"

"No." Lorelai sighed.

"Exactly! Once you do not fill a table, you don't get another table to fill. You are off the list."

"Mom, that's not going to happen to you."

"You said you would come."

"I am coming."

"And you're bringing someone?"

"I never said I was bringing someone." Oh great she thought now I am going to have to find someone.

"Well, I'm telling you to now."

"Bring Rory too then we will only have 1 empty seat."

"Fine."

"All right I'll see you tonight at six o'clock sharp and don't wear those pantyhose with the seams up the back, you look like 10 cents a dance."

Lorelai hung up the phone.

"Great how am I going to find a date in 6 hours?"

"What?" Lane asks.

"My mom has this thing she is dragging me to tonight and now she tells me I have to bring a date."

"How about Luke? He would do it for you/"

"I guess I just don't want to bug him."

"I think you should ask him."

"Yea I will, thanks Lane." Lorelai leaves and heads towards the diner.

At the Diner

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked as Luke walked by with a bunch of plates.

"I'll be with you in a minute."

"Ya okay"

"Ok so what's up?" Luke asks as he leans against the counter across from where she is sitting.

"Well mm mom is dragging me to this thing tonight and now she wants me to bring a date so I was wondering if maybe . . . you would come, now before you say no, I understand that you don't want to do it but I really need you to, please, I'll do anything . . "

"Okay."

"Ok what?"

"Ok Ill go."

"Ehhhhh!" Lorelai screeched as she jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you."

"No Problem."

"K Rory and I will pick you up at 5:30"

"Sounds good."

"Thank you Luke." With that Lorelai was out the door practically skipping down the street.

At the Party

Lorelai, Luke, and Rory walk in the party. Emily spots them and runs over.

"So Lorelai you did actually find a man to bring"

"Yes mom, this is my friend Luke, Luke this is my mother, Emily Gilmore."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore."

"Oh call me Emily."

"Ok Emily."

"Well we can't just stand here lets go." The four walk to the table.

"Lorelai you said that you and this man are just friends?" Emily whispered

"Yes mom." They go to the table and sat down.

"Ok Luke and Lorelai pretend you guys are together."

"Um Ok mom." Lorelai grabs Luke's hand, surprised by the spark that she feels. Wondering if he felt it to.

"Marjorie, Shawna, this is my daughter Lorelai, her boyfriend Luke, and my granddaughter Rory."

"Nice to meet you." Rory says

Jason walks up and sees Lorelai and Luke holding hands.

"Hello everyone" he says coldly glaring at Lorelai and this man she was holding hands with.

"Jason" Lorelai says surprised.

"Hello Jason." Emily says. "Lorelai introduce you're friend"

"Jason, Luke, Luke, Jason."

"Nice to meet you." Luke smiles politely wondering why he was glaring at Lorelai so intensely.

"Jason sit over there next to Shawna and pretend you are together."

"Good idea Emily." Richard says as he comes and sits. Jason puts his arm around Shawna still glaring at Lorelai who is glaring right back.

"Richard this is Lorelai's friend Luke."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gilmore."

"Ah, please call me Richard."

Lorelai and Jason continue to glare at each other. Jason scoots closer to his 'date' and starts flirting with her. Lorelai's face turns to hurt which does not go unnoticed by Luke.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in Lorelai's ear.

"Um yea."

"Ok. . ." Luke says not believe her but dropping it anyway. The dinner starts and everyone chats comfortable. After dinner people start getting up and dancing.

"Lets dance." Luke stands up offering his hand to Lorelai. She takes it and they walk to the dance floor.

"I didn't know you danced, you've been holding out on me Lucas Dances."

"I don't dance, I wanted to talk to you alone and figured this was the way to do it. So I know you aren't okay. What's wrong?"

"Well Jason and I are-were kinda dating."

"Were?" Luke asks as he pulled her in closer. She felt the spark again and looked up seeing his expression she knew he had felt it too.

"Well are I guess but not for very long." She looked past Luke at Jason who was now busy kissing Shawna.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, you don't deserve that." Lorelai looked back up in to his eyes see how much he cared for her.

"Wow." she commented.

"What?"

"Ummm. . . nothing" Lorelai blushed not realizing she had said wow out loud.

"Would you . . . ummm. . . . like to go out. . . with me sometime? I mean if its not too soon and all." Luke looked at her and seeing her expression panicked. "I shouldn't have asked, of course its too soon. What was I thinking. I'm sorry. . . " As much as Lorelai loved ranting Luke she put her finger up to his lips.

"Shhh." she whispered "I would love to"

"Really?"

"Yes really" she leaned closer now resting her head on Luke's chest.

"Okay good." Luke smiled one of his rare full smiles.

**A/N** Thank you for reading now if you would be so kind as to leave a short review or a long one...which ever you would prefer. It can be one word like good or bad for all I care just let me know please! Thank you!


	2. Couldnt be better

**Summary**: Takes place during Nag Hammadi is Where They Found The Gnostic Gospels. What if Lorelai had gotten a guy to take her like her mom wanted...a guy being Luke. No Nicole but there is a Jason for now. LL

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Gilmore Girls Luke would have told Lorelai about April right away and they wouldn't have postponed their wedding, Rory would be with Jess or Mary or pretty much anyone but Logan, and last but not least Luke would have gotten his moment! So you can conclude that I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N**: Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter 13 reviews who-hoo!

When the song ended Luke and Lorelai headed back to the table where Jason was flirting with his date. Lorelai sat down next to Rory who leaned over and started whispering to her mom.

"What happened while you guys were dancing, you both are smiling like idiots."

"Well he said he was only dancing because I looked like I needed to talk. So I explained the Jason situation and said I was going to break up with him."

"Okay. . . There has to be more to it than that."

"Well- he asked me out!" Lorelai squealed quietly.

"Yes!" Rory said a little too loudly. Everyone sitting at the nearby tables turned and looked at her.

"So I guess you are ok with it then." Lorelai whispered trying to hold back a fit of laughter. Jason, who had looked over after Rory's exclamation suddenly got up and grabbed Lorelai's arm.

"We need to talk." he whispered

"Okay, let go of me." Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand in reassurance and got up to follow Jason.

"What are you doing?" he hissed once they were out of earshot.

"What do you mean what am I doing? My mom called me at noon today telling me I had to bring a date tonight, so I brought Luke."

"That's why we should have told people about us" he interrupted.

"No Jason we shouldn't have because I am finally somewhat getting along with my parents. It might not seem like I care if I get along with them but I do. I almost never get along with them and I really wanted to keep it that way. Besides do you really think my dad would keep you as his business partner if he knew?"

"So you and Luke were just faking?" Jason said, knowing Lorelai was right but he didn't want to admit it so he changed the subject.

"Yes we were." Lorelai emphasized the last word hoping he would catch on.

"Great because Shawna and I were too So are we good?" Jason flashed Lorelai that smile that made her wonder what she had ever seen in him.

"No Jason we are not good! You and Shawna were practically making out back there. That's taking faking it a little too far."

"So? You and Luke were dancing."

"That's completely different than kissing!"

"Well I thought you were cheating on me, so I didn't think it would matter."

"I'm glad you trust me so much. Forget it, go back to Shawna, we are over. I can't date my dad's business partner, or someone from my world. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Lorelai, don't please I'm sorry."

"Jason I'm sorry but I can't be in a relationship with you." Before Jason could say anything Lorelai turned and went back to the table. Once she sat down Luke's hand found its way to her knee.

"You okay?" he whispered giving her knee a little squeeze.

"Couldn't be better." she looked over and smiled at him, thoughts about Jason completely gone.

**A/N**: Short I know I'm really sorry. Let me know what you think please! I greatly appreciate it.


	3. 1 thing I didn't get to do

**Summary**: Takes place during Nag Hammadi is Where They Found The Gnostic Gospels. What if Lorelai had gotten a guy to take her like her mom wanted...a guy being Luke. No Nicole but there is a Jason for now. LL

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own it.

Hey all thanks for the reviews!

0000000000

"Mom hurry up or I'm putting in the movie with you!" Rory called from the living room.

"Hold on I just need to grab the twinkies!" Lorelai grabbed all the junk food she could and headed towards the couch to join her daughter.

"So you have to tell me everything that happened tonight." Rory said as she popped a marshmallow in her mouth.

"Well Jason and I broke up, and Luke and I are going out on a date tomorrow night."

"That's the readers digest version give me the good stuff already." Lorelai told her daughter about the conversations she had with Jason and Luke, well it was more like the fight that she had with Jason.

"That's so cool you are finally dating Luke!."

"I think you made that clear with your little exclamation tonight." Lorelai laughed.

"I couldn't help it, you two have been dancing around each other for years. The whole town knows you guys are in love."

"Whoo, I said nothing about love!" Lorelai exclaimed, blushing slightly knowing she was in fact in love with Luke."

"Okay mom, sure." Rory grabbed the remote and turned her attention towards the t.v.

"Do you really think that he loves me?"

"Yup." Rory said as she handed her mom the bowl of marshmallows. Suddenly Lorelai jumped up.

"I'll be back in a bit." She said on her way out the door, leaving one amused daughter at home. She got half way to Luke's before she realized she had no idea why she was going to the diner. "I'm just getting coffee and donuts for Rory and I right? Right." Lorelai kept walking towards the diner. When she got there she went in completely ignoring the closed sign on the door.

"We're closed." Luke said not looking up from his paperwork.

"Even for the lovely women you have a date with tomorrow?"

"Hey." he said as he set down a stool for her and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Wow, he knows me so well." Lorelai joked.

"Yea a few things stick." Luke came around to her side of the counter and sat next to her. "So what's with the late night diner stop?"

"Oh . . . well . . . .um . . . . uh . . . ." Lorelai couldn't tell the truth so she racked her brain for an excuse. "I just really wanted to see you I guess."

"I'm glad, I wanted to do something tonight but I didn't get the chance". Luke leaned in closer to Lorelai and have her a small kiss. Lorelai wasn't satisfied with this and pulled him back for a longer more intense kiss, which he happily returned.

"I got to get back to Rory, but I'll see you tomorrow." she whispered when they broke apart.

"Bye." She have him a peck on the lips and left.

Next Night

"Rory!" :Lorelai yelled while standing in front of the mirror in a dark blue halter top dress that sat a little above her knees. Her hair was down and curly.

"What mom?" Rory called half way up the stairs to her mom's room.

"Do I look okay? Is this dress to slutty?"

"Mom you look beautiful. Relax."

Just then the phone rang.

"_Hey I have a life and am not here so leave a message and then get a life like I did." _BEEP

"Lorelai Gilmore, I can't believe your behavior last night! And that message of yours is rude. Have I taught you nothing! Call me we need to talk about last night, how we can fix the damage you caused.. Oh and change your damn message!"

Rory turned to her mother with her eyebrows raised.

"What do you suppose that is about?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you think she could have heard you talking to Jason?"

"Crap."

00000000000

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Now please press the friendly little purple button and tell me what you think. Even if you hate it let me know.


	4. Phone calls and first dates

**Summary:** too lazy to write this

**Disclaimer**: See previous statement...don't own

00000000

Rory and Lorelai stood in the bedroom frozen for what seemed like forever.

"So ummm, what do you think she means?"

"I don't know..."

"She didn't hear your conversation with Jason did she?"

"I don't know. . . . I didn't think anyone was around."

"Going to call her before or after your date?"

"What time is it?"

"6:30" Rory said glancing at her mothers fuzzy clock on the nightstand.

"Wow . . . . I'm ready early . . . . can't let that happen. I'll call now I guess." Both girls headed downstairs. Lorelai grabbed the phone and dialed the somewhat familiar number.

"Hello Gilmore Residence."

"Is Emily there please?"

"One moment please." Lorelai tapped her foot nervously as the maid went to get her mother.

"Hello?'

"Hi mom."

"Oh hello Lorelai." Emily said coldly.

"So I got your message and I was just wondering what you were talking about?"

"Are you dating Jason Stiles?"

_Shit! _Lorelai mouthed to Rory

"No mom I am not."

"Were you dating him?"

"Ummm yes."

"And you hid this from your father and me why?"

"I knew you would be mad and upset."

"Yeah great way to avoid that Lorelai." Emily scoffed. "You also choose to break up in a public place in front of everyone?"

"Mom that wasn't planned! He accused me of cheating on him and was making out with some other girl!"

"Seriously Lorelai he gave her a small kiss, you are over exagerating."

"I gotta go mom, see you Friday."

"She heard?" rory asked looking up from her magazine.

"Yup." Lorelai sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay atleast I don't feel so guilty about lying."

"So there is an upside?"

"For sure." Lorelai grinned. The doorbell causing both to jump. "Oh my God!" Lorelai whispered to Rory suddenly feeling very nervous. Lorelai took a deep breathe to try and calm her nerves before walking to the door and opening it.

"Hey."

"Hey you look beautiful." A nervous Luke replied. "Are you ready?"

"Yea just let me grab my purse." Lorelai turned and grabbed her bag winking to Rory before walking out the door. Luke walked around and opened the door to his truck for Lorelai.

"Thank you." Luke smiled and walked over to the drivers side and got in starting the truck. "So where are we going?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"Sniffys. It's a place not too far away from here, pretty good food. . . . if that's okay with you . . . we can always go somewhere else if you want."

"It sounds great."

"So how was your day?" Both parties were incredibly nervous around each other despite knowing each other for years.

"My mom heard Jason and I last night so that was interesting."

"Oh yeah?" Luke started to relax.

"Yea she called and yelled at me."

"Does she know about us?"

"Not yet." As both people started to relax they talked and bantered like usual until they pulled into the restaurant

00000000000

**A/N Important!** Ok so I have had over 2,000 hits on this story and only 30 reviews...which makes me sad :( Thank you to all of you who do review but I would really really love to get more. Anything is appreciated, even if you hate it let me know that. I promise to update either tonight or tomorrow and start posting longer chapters if I get a bunch of reviews. Thank you!


	5. First date continued

**Summary**: You really should have caught onto the idea of the story by now... if not read it on the last chapter that has it

**Disclaimer**: Don't own...shocking I know.

0000000000

"Here we are."

"Wow looks nice." Lorelai commented as her and Luke walked in.

"Over here." Luke led her to a quite table in the corner.

"So you just seat yourself now?" An older lady exclaimed and she came walking towards the couple.

"Hi Maisey" Luke said as he got up and hugged the women.

"Maisey this is Lorelai."

"Hi, nice place you have." Lorelai smiled at her.

"Why thank you, you must be special Lucas never brings his girls here." Lorelai's smile grew as Luke's cheeks turned pink.

"So Maisey, how's Buddy doing?" Luke asked as he sat back down next to Lorelai.

"Oh! Buddy come here!" Maisey yelled flailing her arms around.

"Hello Lucas, who's this?" The older gentlemen came over the their table.

"Buddy. This is Lorelai." Luke said grabbing Lorelai's hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Hi." Lorelai smiled up at him.

"Nice to meet you Lorelai, you must be special, Luke never brings his girls here" Luke's cheeks turned and even darker pink. "Well I gotta get back to the kitchen, let me know before you leave."

"Say goodbye before you leave Licas, nice to meet you Lorelai." Maisey turned and went the same direction Buddy went.

"Wow they know you."

"Yup they went to school with my parents then when my dad died, they really helped me get through it."

"So I'm special"" Lorelai giggled. This time Luke's cheeks turned a dark red.

"Well. . . .I . . . . um . . . they. . . I . . . uh."

"Its fine Luke, I get it you haven't brought many girls here."

"Any."

"Any?"

"I haven't brought any girls here."

"Not Rachel?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well-"

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to.

"It's fine-the first time I was with Rachel my parents were still around and this place didn't mean that much to me, then each time she came back she didn't mean that much to me, I don't know if I ever loved her, and if I did I stopped the first time she left."

"Wow."

"I wanted to take a girl I really cared about here, not some girl I didn't know if it would turn in to a relationship or not or one I didn't really care if it was a relationship or not. I wanted to take someone that I hoped to be with for along time." Luke said squeezing Lorelai's hand. This time it was Lorelai's turn to blush. "I just want you to know that I'm in . . .I'm all in. Are you . . .umm. . . Does that scare you?" Lorelai smiled and looked into the caring blue eyes of the man sitting next to her.

"No, it doesn't." he replied.

Later that night

Luke and Lorelai are cuddling on the couch in Lorelai's living room.

"So definitely a good first date." Lorelai said smiling.

"Definitely." Luke agreed. Lorelai looked up and gave him a quick kiss.

"What do we do about telling the town?"

"I don't know, we can keep it a secret. . . if that's what you want." Luke got a worried expression on his face. . . not knowing if he could keep it a secret.

"That's not what I want, the town needs to know, besides I don't know if I can keep it a secret. I want to tell people about my hunky burger boy."

"Geez, don't call me that."

"Why not Lukey?"

"Geez. How should we tell the town?"

"I don't know what do you think Lucas?"

"Lorelai." Luke growled.

"Sorry, how should we tell?"

"Don't know."

"Hmmm . . . we can think about it later." Lorelai grinned devishly.

"Shouldn't we come up with something?"

"Later." Lorelai whispered as she kissed him. She pulled away and Luke smiled as he got her point. He pulled her closer and kissed her running his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance whish she eagerly granted. Lorelai moaned as Luke's hand found it's way under her shirt. She climbed on to his lap deepening the kiss even more.

"Luke." she gasped as he moved to her neck.

"Hmmm."

"Upstairs." Luke smiled and picked her up kissing her hard on the lips. He carried her upstairs without breaking the kiss. Once upstairs Luke laid Lorelai gently on the bed breaking this kiss to breathe as she scooted up on the bed. Lorelai grabbed his collar pulling him down on top of her kissing him fiercely. She started unbuttoning his shirt getting stuck on the last button. She broke this kiss concentrating solely on the button. Luke helped her and she pushed his shirt off while he started kissing her neck again. Lorelai moaned again as he moved back to her lips. His hands went under her shirt again pulling it over her head only breaking this kiss for second. Lorelai ran her hands down Luke's chest pulling on his undershirt. Getting the hint he pulled it off . . . (**A/N** use your imaginations from here. I'm only 15 and that's about as dirty as I can write.)

Luke and Lorelai both collapsed panting trying to catch their breathe. Luke's arm wrapped around her waist as she put her head on his chest.

"Wow really awesome date." Lorelai smiled. "That was amazing, you are amazing."

"Back at ya." Luke replied matching her huge smile. Lorelai scooted closer to Luke and sighed closing her eyes. "Night Lorelai."

"Night hun." Lorelai said half asleep.

"I love you." Luke whispered a couple minutes later thinking Lorelai had fallen asleep. Lorelai's smile grew lighting up her whole face before she fell asleep in Luke's arms.

0000000

**A/N** Please, please review. I know this isn't my best chapter but I'm sick so yea. I still would really love more reviews, I'm getting alot of hits but not a ton of reviews. Thank you to those who do and if you wouldn't mind taking the time...REVIEW pretty please. Thank you!


	6. Read please!

**IMPORTANT!**

Is anyone else having issues with fanfiction? Nothing is getting sent to me email, reviews, story updates etc. Please let me know if you are...actually let me know if you aren't as well I really am curious if its just my email or what. So let me know I will check periodically all night seeing if anyone has responded. Thank you!

Dodgerrocks

p.s. I promise I will update as soon as I figure out whats going on.


	7. Did he mean it?

**Disclaimer: **Yup still too lazy.

**A/N**: Sorry its been so long. Things have been crazy around here. I subdislocated ( it dislocated but I didn't have to have it popped back in, it went in on its own) my shoulder so I haven't been able to type. It may get worse since dance season is started to I am really sorry. Ok now the rest is a rant and if you haven't seen all the episodes this season don't read! Is anyone else getting really fed up? I am! I do not like Chris! I think they already had their chance and it never worked. Besides how can Lorelai move on so quickly? My only hope is that it turns around quickly because I am seriously annoyed. It's the one of the worst season so far in my opinion. Ok rant over I shall actually write something you want to read.

0000000

Luke opened his eyes trying to figure out where he was. He smiled seeing Lorelai sleeping in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and tried to pry himself from her arms.

"Hmmm." Lorelai whined tightening her grip on Luke. He chuckled still trying to loosen her grip. "Don't leave." She grumbled.

"I was going to make you breakfast and coffee." Lorelai immediately let go and started pushing him.

"Go away."

"Gee thanks, good to know I'm appreciated."

"I think I showed you how much I appreciated you last night."

"Aw Geez." Luke rolled his eyes and left the room.

Half an Hour later.

Lorelai woke up to the empty spot next to her. Smiling she got up and walked downstairs.

"Something smells crazy good. Morning hun." Lorelai gave Luke a quick kiss while walking over to the coffee pot.

:I mad eggs, french toast, bacon, sausage, and chocolate chip pancakes since I didn't know what you wanted."

"You are the perfect man." Lorelai blushed realizing what she said.

"So what do you want?"

"Umm all of it."

"You never cease to amaze me.." Luke said as he handed her a plate.

"I never will."

"I gotta get to the diner."

"Nooo" Lorelai whined.

"I have to." Luke gave her a kiss but Lorelai had a different plan. She pulled him close deepening the kiss.

"I still have to go." Lorelai kiss him again.

"Lorelai." he growled.

"Fine leave me." Lorelai pouted.

"Come by later."

"Kay" Once Luke closed the door Lorelai remembered what he said the night before.

"Oh my." Lorelai jumped up grabbing and started dialing. "Pick up, Pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Rory good! I need to talk to you."

"Whats up mom?"

"Last night, Luke said he loved me!"

"Oh my god!" Rory squealed. "Did you say it back?"

"No he thought I was asleep."

"Ok so what's the problem?"

"Do you think he meant it?"

"Mom of course he did, he's loved you for 8 years. Why would he say it if he didn't mean it?"

"Because he thought I was asleep!"

"Mom, he meant it."

"Ok sure I'll talk to you later hun."

"Bye mom, and he meant it." Lorelai hung up the phone sighing. _Why didn't he say it to me when I was awake? Well I guess I was awake but he didn't think I was. Will he say it to me again? _Lorelai got up and got ready for her day thinking of Luke the entire time. Once she got the Inn she headed straight for the kitchen, then remembering Sookie didn't know anything froze. _Crap! We haven't figure out if or how we are telling. He won't care if I tell Sookie though . . . I hope._

"Hey Sook."

"Hey hun coffee's fresh."

"Thanks." Lorelai walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup."

"So why are you so happy?"

"Well . . .first promise not to tell anyone, not even Jackson."

"OOOOO a secret!" Sookie clapped her hands like an excited kindergartner.

"Promise?" Lorelai looked at her best friend amused.

"Of course!" Lorelai didn't quite believe her but decided to tall her anyway.

"Well I went on a date last night."

"Really with who? I thought you and Jason broke up? I didn't know you had moved on. Where did he take you? Was it roman-"

"Sookie" Lorelai interrupted "I'm getting there."

"Right, sorry continue."

"Anyway he went out to dinner and it was really sweet. . . ."

"Ok sorry to interrupt but who?" Lorelai sighed. _Damn it I thought I could get away without saying Luke's name._

"Luke"

"Oh my God! You went on a date with Luke!" Sookie started jumping up and down screaming,

"Sook do you want to her the rest?"

"Yes, sorry." Sookie tried to remain serious.

"Well we went to Sniffeys and I found out he had never taken a girl there before, even though the owners are like second parents to him, so I asked him about it and he said that he wanted to take someone he cared about there then the told me he was all in, it was so sweet. Then after dinner we went back to my house and this morning he made me breakfast."

"Wow you and Luke . . . finally. How did he ask you out?"

"Remember my mothers thing I had to go to?"

"Yes." Lorelai told the story of what happened to Sookie who started bouncing again.

"I can't believe you are with Luke!."

"Me either!" Lorelai said grinning.

"Wait." Sookie suddenly stopped jumping. "Why don't you want to tell anyone? Are you going to break up? Was it just a one time thing?"

"Whoa Sook. We just haven't figured out to tell the town yet. I am not planning on breaking up with him now or never."

"Okay good because this whole town has been waiting forever for you two to get together. What' wrong?"

"Well last night when he thought I was asleep he told me he loved me."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"What if he didn't mean it? I mean he thought I was asleep."

"Lorelai, Luke as loved you for 8 years. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. The whole town knows he loves you, you were the only one that didn't seem to know it. He loves he, he always has."

"Yea I guess, well I should get out front before Michelle freaks out."

"Okay and he meant it!" Sookie added one more time.

000000000

**A/N**: Please, please, please take the time to review! It means a lot and even though it may not seem like it, it motivates me to update sooner. Thank you!


	8. Attention to all my lovely readers

I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update for awhile. I am moving (YAY I'm really excited) anyway I don't know when the computer will be back up but I will update soon after it is I promise.

Now I must rant! Is any one else fed up with the way the show is going? I am! It makes me soooooo mad. They make Chris seem so nice so that everyone forgets what a jerk he has been for the rest of the seasons. Luke made a mistake yes but come on he is tons better than Chris I don't care what anyone says I am such a Luke/Lorelai fan. For anyone that hasn't seen previews for the 11-14 episode don't read- I can't believe he is going to propose and they totally ruined my favorite song but playing it in the background. Ok rant over. Sorry for the delay and updates and please please continue to read when I do update!

Thanks,

Dodgerrocks


	9. 15 minutes and 3 cups of coffee

**A/N:** I know its been forever. I'm really really really sorry for not updating. I'm thinking of ending this story because I am having trouble coming up with new ideas for it. Please tell me what you think and ideas if you think I should continue please!. And since I am currently snowed in my house I hopefully will be writing more. My town is smack dab in the middle of the giant snowstorm going through the midwest so I'm stuck atleast until Monday. Again so sorry for not updating sooner!

**Disclaimer:** Guess what I don't own Gilmore Girls!

Luke's Diner

Luke had been waiting for her to come in all day and now that it was almost 4 he was starting to get impatient. He turned the phone to call her when he heard the bells. For some reason they rang differently when she walked in, he always knew it was her without even looking.

"Hey" Lorelai smiled shyly as she took a seat at the counter.

"Hey. Coffee?" he asked returning the same shy smile

"You have to ask?"

"Here is your liquid death." he passed her favorite blue cup filled with coffee across to her.

"Your life would be easier without me" she pointed out.

"Yea I'd also go bankrupt."

"So thats why you keep me around." Lorelai said faking offense.

"Yup" Luke walked away smirking.

"Hmph."

"So what would you like?" he asked coming back around the counter.

"You really think I should just forget what you just said?"

"I'll make it up to you tonight if you're free."

"Oh really and how do you plan to do that?" Lorelai smiled suggestively.

"Come by around 8 and you'll find out."

"Alright hand me a donut and I may just have to forgive you.:

"I feel so honored" Luke passed her a donut.

"I'll see you later." Lorelai winked and left, smiling the whole time. Luke walked over to the table where Miss Patty and Babbette were sitting..

"You ladies need anything?"

"No suga were fine." Luke walked back behind the counter wearing the same grin Lorelai had when she left.

"Hey Patty do you think something is going on with Luke and Lorelai?"

"I don't know the do seem awfully friendly today. Maybe they finally saw what the other felt."

"Interesting, very interesting."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

8:15

Lorelai came running up to the dinner whipping the door open.

"I'm sorry I'm late and I...I'm talking to myself." She noticed the empty diner.

"Luke?" she called out. Looking over to the counter she noticed a single red rose and a letter sitting there.

_Lorelai,_

_If you get here before me _

_get some coffee from behind the counter_

_(yes you can go back there just this once!)_

_I'll be here soon I promise until then relax_

_and try not to drink ALL of my coffee._

_Luke_

Lorelai smiled to herself and went behind the counter to get her coffee.

"I wonder what he is planning..."she wondered out loud. About 15 minutes and 3 cups of coffee later Luke came in.

"Wow I didn't actually expect you to get here until now."

"Why Luke Danes I am insulted!" Lorelai huffed. "I should turn around and leave right now"

"Oh yea?" Luke asked as he walked closer to her.

"Yea!" she said with a little less confidence this time.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he was about 2 inches from her face. He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Oh I suppose I'll stay." Lorelai relented after they broke apart.

"Good. Now come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Aww come on I hate surprises." Lorelai pouted.

"You will just have to wait to find out."

"Fine." Lorelai huffed as she got into Luke's truck. After about 15 minutes Luke parked his truck and got out opening the other door to let Lorelai out. They were on the edge of woods and there was a small path with a clearing up ahead.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Will you just follow me?" he said faking annoyance. The walked down the path towards the clearing.

"Oh my." Lorelai commented once they got there.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A/N: Obviously I will add one more chapter but I need feedback as to were I should go if you think I should continue beyond one more chapter. I promise to add the rest by tuesday considering I will probably be snowed in my house until then I won't be too hard for me. Thank you for still reading...if anyone is I promise if you want me to continue I will be better at updating. Review pretty please make my snowed in weekend a little better!


	10. Soft Side

**A/N:** Another update already, I am so proud of myself. Actually I am going stir crazy in my house so I already have another chapter almost completely planned out. Getting snowed in sucks! Gotta love over 2 feet of snow in a tiny town that owns approx.2 snow plows. Anyway on with the chapter!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Ok my." Lorelai stood speechless at the sight in front of her.

"You like?" Luke asked gesturing to the small beach and the perfect view of a lake. A small table sat filled with candles and another half a dozen or so roses. Two places were set with wonderful smelling food. Soft music and crickets filled the background.

"I...uh.." Unable to think or speak Lorelai settled with nodding her head. Truth was that this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

"Wow...Lorelai Gilmore is speechless...amazing." Luke commented hoping she would say something.

"This is amazing Luke, I can't believe you did all this for me." Lorelai said finally turning to look at him.

"I'd do anything for you." he replied staring straight into her beautiful blue eyes. That's when she saw it, his love for her was so clear. All the doubts she had about his nighttime confession were banished. How did she miss that look all these years? Lorelai leaned in and gave him a short kiss.

"Lets eat before the food gets cold."Luke walked over and pulled Lorelai's chair out for her, then went to the other side and sat down. Once they started eating their conversation returned to its normal bantering.

"Where are we anyway?" Lorelai asked as they were finishing their meal.

"Half way between Stars Hollow and Woodbridge.

"Why did you decided to take me here?"

"Well my dad..." Luke paused

"You don't have to tell me." Lorelai spurted out, knowing hoe much he hated talking about his parents.

"Its fine. Wanna dance?" Luke asked.

"Did you, Luke Danes, just ask me to dance?"

"Don't get use to it." Luke smiled at her offering his hand as they walked closer to the beach and started swaying to the soft music. "As I was saying I brought you here because this is where my dad proposed to my mom. We came here a lot as kids and they would always tell us the story of how he proposed. I always wanted to bring a girl I loved here." Luke finished thankful it was dark so Lorelai couldn't see him blushing.

"Oh Luke." Lorelai looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you Lorelai."

"I love you too Luke." Luke pulled her closer as she rested her head on his shoulder. Both had huge grins on their faces.

Later That Night

Luke and Lorelai are laying in bed. ( you can figure out what happened, you all have imaginations.) Luke's arms are wrapped tightly around her and her head is resting on his chest.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yea?" A groggy Luke replied.

"I'm just curious about something."

"What?"

"Well I love the roses you got me but why did you get 8? There was one at the diner and 7 by the lake." Luke smiled wondering if she would realize the strange amount.

"There is one for every year I've loved you." Lorelai lifted her head up in surprise turning to look at him.

"What?"

"I've known you for 8 years and I've loved you for that entire time." Lorelai's eyes were brimming with tears, Luke had shown his soft side so much tonight and it made her regret she never noticed she loved him. "Hey, hey don't cry." Luke whispered pulling her closer.

"I can't believe I never knew, and I never spoke up on my feelings. We could have been together for along time now."

"Things happen for a reason Lorelai and if I had to wait 8 years to even spend a week with you I would do it."

"Oh Luke, I love you." Lorelai smiled through the tears.

"I love you too." Luke kissed her forehead softly.

"I never knew you had such a soft side." Lorelai commented once the tears had subsided.

"Just don't tell anyone, I wouldn't want to ruin my rep." Both people had huge grins on there faces as they started to drift off to sleep.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked again.

"What Lorelai?" A slightly annoyed Luke answered

"I'm hungry." she replied sheepishly

"Of course you are." Luke replied getting up and putting clothes on."I'll be right back."

"Thanks babe!" Lorelai squealed, pulling him in for a quick kiss, then pushing him towards the door.

"Boy do I feel the love." Luke grumbled trying to be serious but with a huge smile on his face.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N**: There ya go another chapter. I probably will update again by Tuesday considering we already have 25-26 inches of snow already and are expecting another 6 yippee. Review pretty please, I would love suggestions :) One I got I am defiantly going to use soon, Thank you!


	11. Shopping

A/N: Guess who is snowed in again? ME! Yup we are suppose to get 15 more inches on the 30 we already have plus like 2 inches of ice fun fun fun. Needless to say I don't have school today so I decided to write a chapter for all you lovely people.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Lorelai woke up and noticed the other half of the bed, where Luke was suppose to be, was cold. She looked around and frowned not knowing where he was. Lorelai got up and threw his flannel shirt on. She walked towards the bathroom hearing the water running, smiled devishly. She walked quietly in and after discarding the flannel shirt, stepped in behind Luke wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh my god Lorelai are you trying to kill me?!" A startled Luke exclaimed turning to face her.

"Aww Luke you said that last night and you are sill alive." Lorelai giggled.

"Aw Geez." he replied leaning in for a kiss.

Later Luke and Lorelai eating breakfast.

"Don't you have to go do the diner?" Lorelai asked inbetween bites of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Luke smirked. "Because last night I seem to recall something else." Lorelai's jaw dropped at hearing this new flirty side of Luke.

"Did Luke Danes just flirt with me?"

"It's a possibility." Luke said with the same smirk on his face.

"Wow I should document this." Lorelai joked

"You better get use to it, I may be doing it again sometime." Lorelai raised her eyebrows at him as he turned back to his oatmeal.

"So why don't you have to be at the diner?"

"I took the day off." Luke shrugged.

"That sure you'd get lucky?" Lorelai smiled.

"I had a feeling."

"Oh my god we should go shopping!" Lorelai squealed.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I also took the day off and we should go shopping."

"Lorelai I don't shop."

"Yes but I do."

"Do you go, then tonight I'll make dinner and we can watch a movie."

"But I can't shop alone." Lorelai pouted.

"Sure you can." Luke said staring at his oatmeal.

"Luuuke." Lorelai whined knowing she would win eventually.

"I am not going shopping with you." Luke replied strongly.

"Please?" Lorelai got up and went to sit on his lap.

"No." Luke said not very convincingly.

"I'll make it up to you." Lorelai whispered seductively.

"Lorelai." Luke growled as she was kissing his neck.

"Just for a couple hours.?" Lorelai pleaded kissing his lips slowly.

"Fine." Luke sighed.

"Yes!" Lorelai screamed jumping up from his lap. Luke rolled his eyes getting up to start the dishes. When he was drying the last dish he felt Lorelai's arms snake around his waist. Luke set the plate down and turned to face her.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"3 hours then we are coming home and watching a movie of my choice."

"Sounds good." Lorelai stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss which soon became heated. "I promise to make it up to you." she said once they broke apart. Luke pulled her in for another kiss. "Later." she replied.

"Darn" Luke muttered as she walked away.

"I heard that." she called over her shoulder.

"Does it change anything?" he asked hopefully

"Nope."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

At the mall

"Cheer up Luke."

"No, I hate malls. They encourage the buying of worthless overpriced crap that sits in peoples attics until they throw it out contributing to pollution all the while teaching their children the same habits, of buying from the same chain stores that drive away small family businesses who actually treat their employees like humans." Lorelai smiled loving Lukes rants

"Wow I never knew malls caused pollution."

"You know what I mean"

"Two more hours babe then I promise to make it up to you. And I know just the store to go to make this all worthwhile." Lorelai said as they walked up to a Victoria's Secret. Luke blushed and cleared his throat when he realized where they were.

"I'll...uh just wait out here." Luke said staring at his shoes.

"I promise not to take forever." Lorelai smirked at Luke's discomfort.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

Half an hour later

Lorelai walked over to where Luke was sitting with a tiny bag in her hands.

"Ready to keep going?" Lorelai asked as Luke stared at the bag wishing he had x-ray vision and could see what was in it.

"Yea sure." he stood putting his arm around Lorelai's waist.

"See this isn't so bad is it?" Lorelai asked

"Nah, its not too bad." Luke gave her one of his rare smiles that she loved so much. After stopping at the food court 3 times and 10 stores later the pair started making their way to the exit.

"Thank you for coming today Luke."

"Don't expect it to happen again."

"Alrig...Oh my god!"

"Don't tell me you forgot a store you just have to stop at and we will be here for another hour because I don't think I can take it."

"No, my mother is heading straight for us."

"Oh." Luke dropped his arm realizing that it was still around her waist.

"Hello Lorelai."

**Important!!**!: I have two different chapters written after this and I dont know which one to use so let me know if you would prefer a minor conflict or more fluffy stuff.. Let me know in your review please!!

Thank you!


	12. Scene at the mall

**A/N**: Sorry that this update is so short but its better than nothing right? I should update again soon seeing as how I am on crutches and cant move anywhere.

"Hello Lorelai"

"Hi mom." Luke shifted uncomfortably.

"Who is this? You know its rude not to introduce me." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Mom, this is Luke."

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore." Emily made a sour face after looking Luke over.

"Are you two together?"

"No we're not." Lorelai replied quickly. Luke shifted again trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. He knew the two of them had a crappy relationship but he couldn't help feel that she was ashamed of him.

"Oh alright." Emily looked unsure but dropped it anyway. "See you Friday Lorelai."

"Of course mother." Once Emily was out fo sight Lorelai sighed and turned to look at Luke.

"What?"

"Why did you lie to your mom?"

"I didn't want to tell her. I knew she wouldn't approve."

"You sure its not that you don't approve?"

"Excuse me?" Lorelai put her hands on her hips.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Luke asked sighing

"What? No of course not!"

"Yea, you'll just never tell your parents about me." He muttered.

"I'll tell them eventually."

"And if I was from 'their world' as you put it how long would it take you to tell them?" Lorelai didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Lets go." Luke started for the exit with Lorelai following him. The ride back to town was filled with uncomfortable silence, Luke was fuming, and Lorelai was trying desperately not to cry.

"Luke I'm sorry." Lorelai chocked out after they pulled into her driveway. "Please come in, we can talk about it."

"Lorelai."

"No Luke, please I don't want to be in a fight, we were gonna watch a movie, please come in." Lorelai pleaded as her tears came very close to spilling over.

"Fine"He sighed shutting off his truck. Once inside he followed her to the kitchen. Luke sat down at the table and watched Lorelai make coffee. When she was done she sat next to him.

"I didn't mean anything by not telling my mom about us."

"She won't approve, you said so yourself."

"She doesn't approve of anything in my life."

"She would if I was Christopher." Lorelai stared at her coffee cup knowing he was right. "I'm never going to be like Chris."

"I don't want you to be."

"You don't want your mother to approve of you?"

"If I have to be with Chris for that to happen, no I don't want her approval."

"Then why can't you just tell her about us?"

" I will. I don't know why I didn't, I guess I was just surprised. Please tell me what to do to fix this. I'll call her right now and tell her." Lorelai stood to go grab the phone.

"Lorelai I am not going to make you do something you don't want to. I'm gonna go check on the diner. See you later." Luke walked out the door, got to his truck and drove off. Lorelai stood frozen in the entryway clutching the phone with tears streaming down her face. She walked to the living room and dialed a number, taking a deep breathe.

"Gilmore residence" Emily answered/

"Hi mom."

"Why hello Lorelai."

"Umm I just wanted to tell you I lied today. Luke and I are together."

**A/N:** Review please! Its my birthday so give me a present by reviewing. Thank you!


	13. The amazing Emily

"Umm I just wanted to tell you I lied today, Luke and I are together." Lorelai rushed out hanging up fast. A couple minutes went by and the phone rang again. Lorelai didn't answer, knowing it was Emily. The answering machine picked up

_Congrats you've reached the Lorelai's. We are either too busy or too lazy to answer the phone so leave a message and we'll call you back feel like it. BEEP _

"Lorelai I know you are there! Pick up right now!" Emily shrieked at the machine. "Fine I'll just tell you what I was thinking anyway and you can listen since I know you are sitting right there."

"Was there ever a way to stop you from telling me what you think?" Lorelai muttered.

"I can't believe you are with that...that man! How can you settle like that? He doesn't even deserve to wash your car! Why can't you be with someone like Christopher? You could give Rory a real family. We will talk about this more on Friday I hate talking to machines." Emily said slamming the phone down.

"Yea you show that real well." Lorelai answered sarcastically while staring at the machine. The phone ringing again Lorelai shook her head and grabbed it.

"I am not coming to Friday night dinner!" Lorelai snapped.

"Umm, okay."

"Luke?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Yea."

"I though you were my mother. I called and told her." She told him. Hoping it would make a difference.

"What did she say?"

"I hung up the she called and left a message"

"I'll be there in a little bit I was just wondering if you wanted me to bring food now or just order it later."

"Both."

"Right silly me. I'll be there soon."

"Hey Luke?"

"Yea?" Luke asked sighing.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai sniffed coming close to crying again.

"I know, we'll talk soon." Luke replied softly. He hung up mad at himself for hurting her. He hurt her, then basically made her tell her parents, and then of course her mom hurt her. Luke stood up shaking his head and went into the kitchen.

Hour later

Lorelai heard Luke's truck pull up outside her house, when he walked in the door she jumped into his arms squishing the food and almost knocking him over. Luke set the bags down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh its ok." Luke tried to soothe a crying Lorelai. He wanted to kick himself for making her cry again.

"I'm sorry Luke."

"I know, its okay. I'm sorry too." Lorelai pulled back to look at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I love you." Luke tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I thought about it and realized I over reacted, I mean we have only been together for what? Two week? It seems like so much longer because I have wanted this forever that I tend to forget it hasn't been that long. I shouldn't expect you to tell your parents right away, I know you guys don't get along and that they won't approve."

"You know their crazy for not right?" Lorelai said kissing him hard.

"Can I put this food away?" Luke asked. She was making it difficult since her arms were still wrapped tight around his neck.

"No!" Lorelai clung to him even tighter.

"Ok, not yet." Luke squeezed her back, kissing her forehead. Sensing that it was going to be awhile until she would let go of him, he guided her over to the couch. "Lorelai, I promise I am not going to go anywhere."

"That's good, I'd starve to death." Lorelai smirked

"So that's why you keep me around."

"That and the coffee."

"I may have to get up and leave if you insist on treating me like this." Luke joked.

"Not funny." Lorelai squeezed him again.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Luke smiled realizing Lorelai loved him just as much as he loved her. "I love you Lorelai, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I love you too Luke." Lorelai looked up into his eyes. Luke leaned into kiss her.

"Did you say something about food?" Lorelai asked when he was about half an inch from her lips. Luke rolled his eyes getting up and went back to the entryway where the bags put. As Luke came back to the couch bags in hand, the phone rang again.

"Oh my god." Lorelai groaned. Luke was about to ask what when the machine picked up.

"Lorelai I know you are still there" Emily's voice rang through the room. Luke went and sat next to Lorelai pulling her into his arms, not knowing how bad this round would be. "Lorelai we need to talk! I'm only trying to do what's best for you, and Luke is obviously not it! When are you going to become responsible and put a real family together for Rory? You wouldn't marry Christopher when you got pregnant, you could have given Rory a great life but no you had to do everything yourself no matter the consequences to anyone else." Emily hung up apparently having exhausted round two. Luke rubbed Lorelai's arm gently, letting her know he was there if she wanted to talk. She looked up at Luke and tried to smile. He had seen her after her mother had said nasty things, but he had never seen her this hurt and worn out.

"I'm fine." Lorelai sniffed.

"Okay." Luke said knowing better than to press the issue.

"She's crazy." Lorelai finally spoke. "Rory has a great life. I worked so hard for it and all my mother sees is me getting pregnant at 16 ruining her social life, not realizing that if I hadn't gotten pregnant Rory wouldn't be here."

"You did an amazing job with Rory, you are a great mother. Rory was lucky to have you even if it wasn't as planned. You raised that little girl to be the great person she is. Anyone that can't see that is crazy."

"Thank you Luke." Lorelai smiled for real this time.

"No problem, want some food?"

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter took longer than I expected. Anyone interested in an 8th season of Gilmore Girls please get involved on gilmoregirlsdotorg Its called the Great8 mandate.

Review pretty pretty please! Even if you hate it let me know.


	14. FDN part one

**A/N:** So I know this isnt my best writing ever but please review anyway. I didn't get many last chapter and it made me sad :(. Also I encourage everyone to vote on the Save One Show poll on E! online. Voting ends friday so put in those votes for our favorite Girls.!

* * *

Friday morning 7:00

Lorelai awoke startled to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Lorelai I was checking to see if you would be coming to Friday night dinner." Lorelai sighed remembering the conversation she had with Luke the previous night.

_They were sitting on the couch watching the credits roll by. Luke had his arm around Lorelai and she was leaning on his chest. _

"_I think you should go to Friday night dinner with your parents tomorrow."_

"_Excuse me?" Lorelai asked sitting up and staring at him like he had a third head. _

"_I think you should just go and get it over with. You will go back eventually so why not just do it and not have to hear about missing one?" Lorelai continued to stare at him._

"_But she said that stuff about you...I don't think I can face her until she apologizes, she was so wrong."_

"_I know but..."_

"_But what?" Lorelai stood up crossing her arms across her chest._

"_But I don't want to be another fight between you and your parents."_

"_I don't know if I can be civil to her."_

"_You should try." Luke stood up too rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Tell you what you go to Friday night dinner then on Saturday we can go on a mini vacation."_

"_You are bribing me to go to dinner with people that don't like you and said nasty things about you?"_

"_Yea"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because they are your parents and no matter what you love them and they love you."_

"_Fine but you better make your mini vacation damn good." Lorelai turned and headed up the stairs as Luke sighed, shaking his head with a small smile on his face."_

" Yes mother I will be there. By the way what time is it?"Lorelai asked remembering her mom had awoken her from the middle of a great dream about Luke.

"7:00"

"Crap! I overslept see you tonight mother." Lorelai said jumping out of bed and slamming the phone down.

"Luke!!" She screamed at down the stairs.

"What?!" A panting Luke ran into the room. "Are you okay?" he asked

"You let me oversleep." Luke took a deep breathe relaxing.

"No I didn't I called Sookie, and you are taking the day off."

"And why did you do that?"

"Well I thought since we were going to go out of town tomorrow you would need atleast a day to pack everything."

"Great thinking babe." Lorelai kiss Luke quickly. Luke smiled and pulled her back in kissing her deeply. The broke apart gasping for air.

"Packing right?" Lorelai managed to say in a small whisper.

"Yea." Luke replied kissing her again.

Insert dirtiness here.

Hour later.

Luke and Lorelai are laying in bed. Luke's arm is around her waist and Lorelai's head is resting on her chest.

"Where are we going anyway?" Lorelai asked for about the tenth time.

"Somewhere."

"Luuke you have to tell me otherwise I will have no idea what to pack."

"Even if I tell you, you will pack everything you own."

"Well, will I need a bathing suit?" Luke smiled at the idea of Lorelai in a tiny bikini.

"Yes."

"I'll let you pick which one if you tell me where we are going." Lorelai smirked knowing it would be hard for him to resist.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"One piece it is than."

"Doesn't matter to me, you look amazing in anything." Lorelai huffed, he was making it hard to act mad.

"But what if we are kidnaped by crazy people and nobody will know where we are."

"People know, just not you."

"What if just you get kidnaped and they leave me by myself and I call for help but I don't know where we are so the police can't come and you end up dying."

"If people kidnap me I will scream where we are before the drag me away."

"Fine."

Later that night

Lorelai is sitting outside the Gilmore house waiting to get up the courage to go in. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the memorized number.

"I can't do it."

"Lorelai?" Luke asked

"Yes Lorelai, your girlfriend, the one you forced against her will to go to parents house."

"You'll be fine and when you get home I will have pie waiting for you but you actually have to go into your parents house before you can get it."

"Just go in?"

"You have to go in and eat dinner and stay for dessert and then have Rory call me to say you stayed the whole time."

"I hate you." Lorelai glared into the distance.

"I love you and will see you later" Luke hung up. She sighed one more time before finally getting out of the car. Lorelai walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell hoping that the maid would answer, giving her a couple more minutes before she had to deal with her mother.

"Well hello Lorelai."

"Hi mom." Lorelai replied, a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Well come in. No need to let all the cool air out." (**A/N** I don't know what season this is in so I decided to make it summer, if its not oh well)

"Thats not likely." Lorelai mumbled stepping inside.

* * *

**A/N** Again not my best writing and I didn't have a chance to proof it because I do actually have to do my homework sigh Reviews please! 


	15. Exs, fights, and finals

**A/N**: Yes I am terrible. I haven't updated forever. I'm very very very very sorry. I'd tell you the excuses but there is no point. Hopefully you will continue to read and I will try to update more often. Also I realize that I messed up the timing a little with the inn opening and everything so I'm saying this is in May and the inn isn't going to open until late June. Thank you to everyone that is still reading

000000000000000000

Lorelai walks into the house sighing. She hands the maid her purse and follows her mother into the living room.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked, she was five minutes late, "She's never late."

"Obviously she didn't inherit that from you." Emily snapped. "I called and told her to stay at school, finals and everything."

"Danger Will Robinson." Lorelai muttered.

"It's not polite to mumble Lorelai."

"Sorry mother." The doorbell rang saving her from further discussion on rudeness. "Who's that?" Lorelai asked her father, who had been reading the newspaper the whole time.

"I'm not sure."

"Hey Lore." A voice from behind called out.

"Christopher?" Lorelai turned around in shock, staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me."

"Mom?" Lorelai turned to face her mother, hands on her hips.

"I thought you should have a chance to see a real man. One that is good enough for you."

"Your right Luke isn't good enough for me." Lorelai scoffed.

"Glad you see that." Emily smiled.

"He is too good for me. I don't know what I did to deserve him but the fact is he loves me. He loves me mother and I love him! If you can't accept that, then I won't be coming back. Oh and just so you know Luke is the one that made me come anyway." Lorelai yelled and left slamming the door behind her.

"Lore" Chris called out, jogging to catch up.

"What?" Lorelai snapped

"I didn't know you were with someone, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Chris. I'm not mad at you." Lorelai smiled sadly. "I'll see you later." She climbed into the jeep and drove away. She drive straight to Luke's. Lorelai walked in ignoring the closed sign.

"We're closed." Luke stated not looking up.

"Even for me?" Lorelai tried to joke

"What happened? Its only 7 now." Luke asked seeing through her act. He rushed to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lorelai let out a sob she had been holding in since Chris had shown up. "I'm sorry Lorelai, I shouldn't have made you go." Luke stroked her hair as ahse continued to cry. "What happened?"

"Christopher came." Lorelai stated pulling away from Luke. "My mother invited him thinking I'd realize I wanted to be with him or something. He didn't know I was with anyone. How can she say you aren't good enough for me?" Luke held Lorelai until she had calmed down and stopped crying.

"Want some coffee?" Luke asked

"You have to ask?" Lorelai wiped the last of the tears away.

Next morning

Lorelai woke to a loud beeping noise. She groaned and rolled closer to Luke.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Five."

"In the morning?" She asked stunned

"Yup, I thought we should head out early." Luke said getting out of bed.

"I hate you." Lorelai mumbled

"I'll go start the coffee." Luke sighed

"I love you." Lorelai cooed, a small smile on her tired face.

"I love you too." Luke whispered, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "but we have to leave by six."

"Coffee." Lorelai replied.

2 hours later

Lorelai struffles down the stairs with her two bags.

"Come on Lorelai, its 7 o'clock. We should have left by now."

"One more thing, I have to call Rory"

"Use your cell in the car." Luke said picking up her bags "and make sure your door is locked." he said annoyed. Lorelai followed smiling, knowing he wasn't really annoyed. Once in the car she pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry hun."

"Mom I went to bed two hours ago, my last final is at nine, you do the math."

"I just called to let you know Luke and I are going away for the weekend."

"Where to?"

"I don't know he is mean and won't tell me. Lorelai shot a glare at Luke.

"That's sweet, but can you leave with the inn opening in a month?"

"There is nothing more I can do since Tom made me promise not to set foot on the property until they are done painting on Tuesday."

"Those 5 visits a day finally got to him huh?"

"Guess so."

"Have fun, I'm going back to bed."

"Kay hun, good luck. Call me when you finish."

"Okay love ya mom."

"Love you too" Lorelai hung up smiling at Luke.

"I'm not telling." Luke stated eyes glued to the road.

0000000000000000000000000

Review please it motivates me! Constructive criticism always appreciated. I'm leaving town Thursday so I will try and update before that. Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Two updates in a week Woot Woot!! I will be gone until Monday but I'll write while I'm away and will hopefully have an update or two when I come back. I was a little sad at the number of reviews last chapter so please review!

000000000

"Are we lost?" Lorelai asked. "We have been driving forever."

"Its been three hours" Luke sighed.

"Can we stop for coffee? Pleeeeeeeease??" Lorelai whined.

"Fine I'll pull off at the next exit."

"Yay!!" Lorelai clapped her hands like a little kid. "SO how long until we get there?"

"About an hour"

"And where exactly is there?"

"Still not telling so you might as well give up." Luke rolled his eyes knowing she was not one to ever give up. " Lorelai sighed and turned on the radio. Soon a coffee shop came into view.

"There's one!" Lorelai bounced in place pointing frantically. Once Luke parked his truck she darted out of the car.

"You might want to wait until I actually stop the car next time." Luke muttered once he got up to Lorelai.

An hour later 

"We're here." Luke gently woke Lorelai up. Lorelai rubbed her eyes, looking around.

"Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"Follow me." Luke instructed getting out of the truck. She got out and followed him down a path. After walking a couple minutes a beautiful house came into view.

"Oh my" Lorelai stood in shocked. "What is this place?"

" It was my grandparents house. When they died they left it to my father, before he got sick we updated everything and when he died, he left it to me.

"This is amazing." Lorelai turned to look at Luke.

"Come on." Lorelai took his hand and followed him into the house. (I am bad at describing houses so what ever you want it to look like it can look like)

"This is beautiful" Lorelai commented after exploring the whole house.

"Go check out the porch." Luke pointed to a sliding glass door. Lorelai walked out onto a beautiful porch with a hot tub in one corner. The porch over looked a beautiful lake with sandy beaches. She felt two arms snake around her waist.

"This is amazing Luke, thank you."

"I should go grab the bags to bring in."

"We can get them later." Lorelai smiled seductively. She turned around to face him.

"We still have to go into town and get groceries before everything closes." Luke said trying to control himself.

"Oh alright." Lorelai pouted.

"After we get back we will have all night.. Luke winked before turning to go back inside.

In town 

"Oh my gosh. We have to come back and go to that store later." Lorelai commented after passing a cute clothing store.

"By that you mean you can come back right?"

"Yea, you believe that hun." Luke lead them into the grocery store and grabbed a cart. "What do you want?"

"Umm pancakes, and hamburgers, and nothing healthy, and chocolate, and ice cream, and coffee, and…."

"Lorelai we are only here for 2 days."

"So?"

"Right silly me carry on."

0000000000000000

I know its really short but its all I have time for. I will write a super long chapter for when I get back. Please review!!! Make me look forward to checking my email. Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	17. The perfect man

**A/N**: I'm baaaaaaaaack did anyone miss me? Anyway here is the promised update although it isn't exactly super long. I'm leaving again for 10 days but I will update as soon as I get back.

**Disclaimer:** Is this really necessary? Obviously if I owned Gilmore Girls the show would have followed what I'm writing not what actually happened Oh well. Not mine, don't sue.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why is the house so far from the driveway? Lorelai asked dramatically.

"Its not that far and you are only carrying one bag." Luke set his bags on the counter and started putting things away.

"My arm, I can't feel it. I think they'll have to amputate!"

"When you are dong being dramatic let me know what you want for dinner."

"Ummm surprise me."

"Really?" Luke asked skeptically.

"As long as its chicken...or steak, yea surprise me."

"Alright, go relax and I'll call you when its done."

"I think I'll go shower since I worked so hard carrying groceries. If you decide you aren't hungry yet..." Lorelai winked and skipped up the stairs. Luke stood for a minute staring at the counter before he ran after her.

Half an Hour later

"Luuuuke I'm hungry." Lorelai whined while sitting on the bed towel drying her hair.

"If you hadn't suggested the shower we would have been eating by now."

"You didn't have to accept the invitation."

"Trust me, I had to."

_Girls just wanna have fun_

"My cell, I bet its Rory."

"I'll go start dinner."

"Thanks babe." Lorelai smiled while digging for her cell. "Hey Rory, how was your final?"

"It was good. I think I did well."

"I knew you would my little genius. So what are you doing tonight settling down with a good book to celebrate?" Lorelai joked.

"Actually I have a date."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised mom."

"Sorry, who is the lucky guy?"

"Marty."

"Aww well have fun but not too much fun, you can get pregnant the first time."

"Gee thanks."

"Hey, you are my kid."

"I'm not going to have sex mother."

"Alright have fun and call me tom. with all the details."

"Where are you guys anyway?"

"His grandparents cabin."

"That's sweet."

"I know isn't it?" Lorelai had a huge smile on her face.

"Talk to you later mom."

"Bye kid." Luke walked in as Lorelai hung up.

"Dinner will be ready in 5."

"Okay." Lorelai stood up giving Luke a kiss before heading down the stairs. She stopped short of the table staring. There was steak, homemade mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and cheesecake for dessert. In the middle of all this there were eight red roses.

"8 roses huh?"

"Yup and next year you will get nine." Lorelai smiled loving how even though they hadn't been together very long, he talked like they would be together forever.

"So how's Rory?" He asked pulling out her chair for her.

"She's good finally finished her last final."

"That's good."

"She also has a date tonight."

"A date? How well does she know this boy? Have you met him? Is he trustworthy? He better not try anything...What?" Luke stopped noticing Lorelai was laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry its just so sweet how protective of her you are."

"Well I still have a hard time with the fact that she isn't twelve anymore."

"Yea me too." Lorelai chuckled. "You've been more of a dad to her than her father has and for that I will always be grateful." Luke shrugged, blushing slightly. "I'm serious Luke, who came to her high school graduation, who made her mashed potatoes when she was refusing to eat anything else, who came to her caterpillars funeral and many other countless things?" Luke blushed even more.

"So who is the guy anyway?" he asked changing the subject.

"His name is Marty, they have been friends since the first week of school when she found him lying on the floor naked after a party."

"She found him what?" Luke asked eyebrows raised.

"He fell asleep in the hallway at the beginning of the year party completely naked."

"And she is going out with him why?"

"They have liked each other all year, I'm glad they finally saw it." Lorelai smiled thinking of her and Luke, glad that it had only taken her daughter a year instead of eight. Luke stood up and started clearing the table.

"I'll get it you made dinner." Lorelai shooed Luke from the table.

"Alright I'll make coffee to go with the cheesecake."

"You really are the perfect man." Lorelai smiled at him knowing that these words were true.

00000000

I hope I am doing a decent job at writing the characters well. Luke may be a little different but I like my sweet Luke. Review and I'll promise to update when i get back. Also I will be your best friend.

Thanks!


	18. AN

To anyone who reads this story

I'm sorry but I am going to have to end this story where it is. The last chapter I wrote I only got 4 reviews. Thank you to those 4 but its obvious by the number of hits and the number of reviews that this story is not being read as much and without the reviews it is, in my opinion pointless to continue. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story I hope you understand why I am stopping the story here.

Thank you,

Dodgerrocks


	19. The final Chapter

I'm sorry to those of you who are upset by my decision to end the story. To those of you who think I am being mean and don't respect me anymore I really don't care. I don't mean to be mean but come on. I am going to start a new LL story and since I don't think there are any real cliffhangers on this story I don't see the point adding one more chapter but since people have asked for it here it is the final chapter of Charity Events. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed I appreciate the support and hope you will read my new story when its posted.

Two months later.

Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Marty are all sitting outside on the deck of Luke's cabin talking and laughing. Lorelai looks at Luke and smiles knowing that this is how its suppose to be. She has her loving boyfriend, her amazing daughter and someone who will most likely be her future son-in-law. She couldn't be happier. Luke notices he is being watched and returns the smile giving her hand a small squeeze.

"So mom you ready to go back to Stars Hollow tomorrow?"

"Not really I think another week would be good here." Rory laughs knowing her mother doesn't want to go back to the prying eyes of her home town. "But considering the grand opening of the inn is next weekend I probably should go back."

"How did you manage to get away anyway?"

"Everything seemed to come on time or early and everything is ready, which makes me a little nervous because isn't something suppose to go wrong?"

"Nah it just shows that its meant to be." said Luke

"Since when have believed in fate?" Lorelai looked surprised.

"Since I started dating this amazing women."

"Oh really cheating on me are you?" Lorelai joked.

"Never." Luke's seriousness surprised Lorelai who just stared at him with a half smile on her face. Rory smiled at the couple and exchanged a knowing look with Marty.

"Lorelai you are the most amazing person I have ever meet. You walked in to my dinner that day begging for coffee and I knew that I would never be the same." Lorelai's smile faded and tears start welling up in her eyes. " You promised me that you would go away if I gave you coffee but you never did and I'm so happy about it." Luke reached into his pocket pulling out a small jewelry box.

"Oh my god." Lorelai whispered as Luke got down on one knee. Luke opened the box and looked up at her.

"Will you marry me?" Lorelai stared at him completely shocked and unable to speak. After failing so say yes she decided on shaking her head. Luke looked relieved as he put the ring on her finger and stood up to hug and kiss her. By now Lorelai was wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling. Rory stood up not being able to contain her self any more and tackled her mother in a hug. When they pulled apart the started jumping up and down. Luke just shock his head and laughed with Marty. He knew that their lives would never be perfect and that they would have problems but as long as he had Lorelai he would always be happy.

0000

There is the end to my second FF. Thank you to all who have stuck with it.


End file.
